


Gary the Matchmaker

by ShiTiger



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Fluff, Jackspeed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Despite being soulmates, John and Jack just can’t seem to figure out how to take their relationship out of the friendzone.  Good thing Gary is around to play matchmaker!  (Continuing directly from Soulbound chapter 12)





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: It will be switching POVs, a bit._

* * *

The next few months passed quickly, but not without the new couple's fair share of arguments.

“I’m not an invalid, John!” the Greytrexian snapped, glaring up at the taller man.

“I know that, Jaxx, but you’re still recovering,” the captain said, gazing down at his friend.

“I can still do chores.  I’m not completely useless,” the alien stated, reaching for the dishtowel in the other man’s hand. 

John tucked the towel behind his back, receiving an angry snarl in response. “Come on, Jaxx. Don’t be mad.  You know you’re my soulmar, right?”

The little pilot froze, the angry look on his face softening. “Of course, I do.  I just… I don’t like having to depend on someone to do the things I used to do,” the little man tried to explain.

“When you’re all healed up, then I’d be happy to return dishes duty to you.  Believe me,” John assured him.  “But until then, why don’t you and Gary put on a movie, and I’ll join you when I’m finished.”

Jaxx sighed, turning his walker around with an annoyed huff. “Fine.”

* * *

John was just tugging on his sleepwear, which consisted of a comfortable old t-shirt and a pair of loose pajama bottoms, when his son waltzed through the door.  He had several picture books tucked under his arm, while his other hand was firmly attached to the small green hand of John’s soulmate.

“I want to read stories in here tonight,” the little boy insisted, letting go of Jaxx to climb up onto the bed.  It took a little maneuvering, but he managed to get himself sitting up, his legs dangling over the side.  

“Well, I’m sure your father would…” Jaxx began to say, only to get cut off.

“Uh uh. I want **YOU** to read the story.  Daddy can listen,” Gary stated, patting the bedsheets next to him.

“Oh…”

John watched as the little alien eyed the bed, his head tilting to the side curiously.  Then the pilot sighed, and shuffled out the door and down the hall.  The captain felt a stone sink in his stomach as Gary’s face drooped in disappointment.  Making his way to sit next to the boy, he reached out for the books his son was clutching tightly to his chest. “Why don’t I…”  The familiar sound of cloth sliding against the floor caught their attention, and they watched as Jaxx came shuffling back in with a stepping stool in his hands.  Setting it next to the bed, the little man climbed up to sit on Gary’s other side. 

Golden eyes met dark brown as Jaxx announced, “Your bed is too high, John.”

John couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his arm around his son’s shoulder.  “Shall we start the story?”

Gary opened the first book, snuggling between the two men as Jaxx’s soothing storytime voice began to tell the tale of a warrior princess who wanted a fierce warhorse more than anything else in the world, only to receive a fat little pony, instead.  John added some funny noises in all the right places, which had them laughing by the end of the story. 

Picking up the second book, Jaxx began to tell the tale of a beautiful princess with long golden hair, who was trapped in a tower by an evil, vegetable-loving witch.  John was thankful it was the edited version.  Gary was a little too young to hear about princes getting their eyes poked out by thorns.

* * *

“And then the princess and the prince lived happily ever after.  Just like you and daddy!” Gary said, smiling at Jaxx.  He wasn’t at all concerned when the Greytrexian blushed a bright pink at the announcement, cause he knew that Jaxx was shy.  That’s why it was going to be up to him, Gary Goodspeed, to convince his parents that they belonged together forever.  Like married and stuff.  Then Jaxx would be a Goodspeed, too.

“Alright, sport. Time to sleep,” his daddy said, slipping off the bed.  Gary closed the book, placed it to the side, and rushed to slip himself under the covers in the middle of his daddy’s big bed. 

“I’m sleeping in here tonight,” Gary announced, grinning at his parents.

“Oh, are you now?” the captain said, exchanging an amused look with Jaxx.

“Uh huh.  And Jaxx is sleeping here, too,” the boy told them. 

“Oh…” Jaxx seemed uncertain about the idea, but John nodded when the Greytrexian glanced his way.

“Alright.  But only for tonight,” the little alien said, slipping under the covers next to Gary. 

* * *

One night turned into several, with Gary insisting on having them all snuggled up in John’s king-sized bed. Until one evening…

“I’m going to sleep in my bed tonight,” Gary announced, scuttling out from under the covers just as John was reaching to flick off the light next to the bed.  Both adults could only stare as the little boy slid off the bed, pausing in the doorway to glance back at them. “You should stay here with daddy.”  The door shut behind him, leaving the two men blinking in amazement.

“That little sneak,” John mused aloud, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Our son is a troublemaker,” Jaxx agreed. He glanced to the side, noting that John was looking back at him, equally uncertain.  “I should go…”

“No…” John’s hand was now on his arm, the captain’s dark eyes focused on him.   “I mean, you **could** stay.”

The Greytrexian blinked back at his soulmar in shock.  “I… I suppose one night wouldn’t hurt.”

As they laid there in the dark, neither man could get away from the thought that sharing a bed was weirdly intimate without their little boy being in the room with them.  In the end, they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other.

* * *

A flash of light darted into his eyes, causing John to blink them open.  There, standing in the doorway, was Gary.  His little boy had a Cheshire grin on his face, and a camera nestled in his hands.

“What’s happening?” Jaxx mumbled against his chest.

“Our son’s awake,” John said, tightening his arms so he could pull his soulmate closer.

Jaxx groaned, and nuzzled against his chest.  “Before sunrise, he’s your son.”

“Are you quoting ‘The Lion King?’” John asked, the amusing notion waking him up quickly. 

“No, I’m sleeping,” the Greytrexian grumbled back, tugging the covers over his eyes.

“How about you go watch cartoons for a bit, sport.  We’ll be down soon,” John informed his son.  He didn't want to get up just yet, not with Jaxx snuggled close to his chest.  They were literally **cuddling** in his bed! 

“Okay!”

Gary shut the door quickly enough that John winced at the sound, but his little pilot was giving off the lightest of snores, indicating that he’d fallen back asleep at some point.  Stroking the little man’s arm, the captain settled for pulling his soulmate closer, breathing in his comforting scent.  Why couldn’t they wake up like this every day? 

* * *

“John… what time is it?” Jaxx asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

“Mmmm?” John blinked his eyes open, attempting to focus on the clock next to the bed.  “10:27.”

“WHAT!  But I haven’t made breakfast yet.  Gary will be hungry,” the Greytrexian yelped, attempting to push out of his larger soulmar’s arms.  When did he get into John’s arms?  He’d fallen asleep facing away from the human last night, but now…

“I told Gary to go watch TV when he came in to wake us.  That was… two and a half hours ago.  He hasn’t been back since, so he probably got into the cereal,” the captain explained, his muscular arms tightening around him.

“He’s a growing youngling.  He needs more than just cereal,” Jaxx grumbled, giving up his rather futile struggles.  Darn it, his human was just too BIG!

John smiled, pulling back a bit so they could look at each other.  “You’re cute,” he said, pressing a kiss to his soulmate’s forehead.  Jaxx’s skin immediately turned a bright pink.   

“John!”

“What?  I’m not trying to rush you, but you **are** my soulmate,” the captain said, pouting down at the little green man.

Jaxx frowned, biting his lip lightly as he considered that thought.  Finally giving in, he reached his small hands up to cup the human’s cheeks.  Pulling the man’s head down, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended.  “We… um, need to go make breakfast," the Greytrexian explained, his golden eyes darting away from his soulmar's intense gaze.  

“Brunch.  It’s nearly noon, after all.  Why don’t we get dressed, and go out today?” John suggested, still lightly embracing the smaller man.

“Alright,” Jaxx agreed.

“Love you,” the captain announced unexpectedly.  Pulling his petite soulmate closer, he sealed their lips together for a lingering kiss.

By the time they parted, the Greytrexian was breathless.  John was just making him feel so wonderful.  He’d never considered that they might actually start a real relationship.  “Zelovvahlor soulmarexxxcoolorzentrenexx,” Jaxx whispered, meaning it with all his heart.

John smiled back at him, lingering on the bed as he took careful steps down the stepping stool.  And yes, the human's bed was still too big, Jaxx decided.  He made his way out of the room, calling down the stairs, “Gary, time to get dressed!  Your father is taking us out for something called **_Brunch_**.”

“Yay!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all sweet and innocent family fluff... until the bonus scene started to write itself at the end.

“Did you put a baby in Jaxx’s tummy yet?”

John immediately spit out his juice, barely noticing when it flew all the way across the table to splatter against the wall.  Instead, his dark eyes turned to focus on his angelic-looking son who had just taken another spoonful of cereal.  Big blue eyes gazed up at him, calmly waiting for an answer.

After exchanging an uncertain look with his soulmate, who had come to a full stop in the middle of making pancakes, he took in a deep breath and said, “Why would you ask that, Gary?”

The little boy chewed quickly, and swallowed his mouthful of cereal, before announcing, “Cause my friend, Quinn, said that when her daddy met his soulmate, he put a baby in her belly.  That’s how her little brother was born.  I think I’d like a little sister, instead.  Can you put a girl into Jaxx’s belly?  Or a puppy!  I really want a puppy.”

John shook his head, his lips quirking into an amused smile.  Placing a firm hand on his son’s shoulder, he told the boy, “I’m pretty sure that even if Jaxx **could** have a baby in his belly, he wouldn’t give birth to a puppy.  Sorry, sport.”

“Gary, humans and Greytrexians have girls and boys,” the pilot said, shuffling up to Gary’s other side with a plate of pancakes.  “Only girl Greytrexians… or humans, can have babies in their bellies.  Daddies, like your father and I, would have to adopt.”

“What is ‘adopt?’” the child asked, his eyes fixed on his Greytrexian parent. 

“Uh, well, adopt is when we find a child without parents, and decide to make them part of our family,” Jaxx explained, setting the pancakes on the table. 

“Can we go find one right now?” Gary nearly shouted, standing up on his seat. 

“Maybe later, sport,” John said, encouraging his son to sit back down.  “Jaxx and I are still getting used to being together, after all.  But, we’ll talk about it.”

“YAY!  I’m gonna get a baby sister!  Or a puppy!”

* * *

They spent the rest of the day bonding as a family, and in the evening, they finally settled down in the living room to watch a movie. With Gary laying on the carpet, his head propped up in his hands, the adults found themselves sitting awkwardly on opposite sides of the couch.  After a number of uncertain glances, Jaxx finally grabbed the soft throw blanket folded next to him, and crawled across the couch until he was next to his soulmate.  Opening the blanket, he draped it over both their laps, and smiled up at his soulmar.  “It’s a little chilly tonight.”

John blinked down at him, startled.  “So it is.  Whatever shall we do?” the captain purred, settling an arm around his soulmate’s shoulders.

“We could snuggle for warmth,” Jaxx flirted back, ignoring his slightly-heated cheeks.  Tucking his legs under him, he rested his head on the taller man’s side. 

“If you insist.”

* * *

John woke up with a start, wincing as he felt a little knee pressing firmly down on his… sensitive area.  “Gary, what are you doing?”

The little boy had managed to crawl under the covers, and up onto the couch, right into the captain’s lap.  Twisting, he sat down firmly on John’s lap, and then peered up at him with innocent blue eyes. “I wanna cuddle, too.”

John bit his lip to avoid laughing aloud.  “Actually, kiddo, we should get to bed.  Jaxx is all tuckered out.”  The petite pilot was still sound asleep, nestled into the captain’s side.

“Ugh, fine,” Gary grumbled, twisting around and crawling back down the way he came.

Once the child was clear, John adjusted his hold on his partner until he was cradling the little Greytrexian, bridal-style, blankets and all, in his arms.  He looked so adorable in his embrace.

“Is Jaxx going to stay with us forever now?” Gary asked, peering up at his father.

“I hope so, kiddo.  I hope so,” John sighed.  “Turn off the TV, and let’s get Jaxx to bed.  After that, I’ll tuck you in, and read you a bedtime story.”  

“Okay!” Gary whispered loudly. 

Making his way up the stairs with his soulmate in his arms, and his son already two steps ahead of him, John could only feel an overwhelming mixture of adoration and gratitude for his family.  They were his everything, and always would be.

* * *

** Bonus **

“So, wanna practice making a baby?” John purred, wiggling his eyebrows at his bedmate.

“JOHN!  We haven’t even gone that far yet,” Jaxx said, his cheeks flushing a deep pink.  Dragging the covers up, he buried his face into them. 

“Joking!  I’m only joking,” the captain laughed, turning his gaze to the ceiling.  After a moment of silence, he added, “I mean, we **are** already sharing a bed.  We could experiment, or whatever…  If you want to.  We don’t have to.  This is fine, too.  I just, you know…”

“John,” the Greytrexian grumbled, his voice suddenly much closer. 

The captain nearly jumped when his alien soulmate leaned over him, staring down at him with unreadable golden eyes. “When did you move?  I didn’t even hear…” Green lips pressed against his, even as a soft little tongue swept into his astonished mouth.  Their faces were at an awkward angle, but John was quick to wrap his arms around his smaller partner’s waist, dragging him onto his chest. 

Jaxx drew back sharply, blinking down at him.  Pouting, he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position, before stating, “Humans talk too much.  If you want something, you should make a move before it’s too late.”

“Make a move?  Like this?” the captain purred, sliding his hands down to cup his soulmate’s adorable behind through his night-robe.  Kneading gently, he felt himself hardening under the blankets as his partner let out a breathy moan. 

“Gary’s in the other room, you know,” Jaxx suddenly informed him, his gaze darting over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door.

“I put him to bed an hour ago.  He’s sleep…”

 

_**“DADDY!  There’s a monster in my closet!”** _

 

John’s hands dropped to the bed on either side as he let out his own muffled groan.  Jaxx slid off his chest, shuffling until he was comfortably settled against his pillow, facing the human.

“Gary wants you,” the Greytrexian chuckled, clearly amused at the situation.

“Fine,” John sighed, sitting up and making his way to the door.  Pausing in the doorway, he threw a saucy wink over his shoulder.  “Stay right there,” he informed his soulmate.  “When I get back, we can pick up where we left off.  I’ve been wanting to ravish you for a while now.”

Jaxx’s green cheeks immediately lit up in a blaze of pink.  “JOHN!”

**Author's Note:**

> The picture book they were reading was: The Princess and the Pony, by Kate Beaton. It’s both cute and hilarious. The second book should have been obvious :)


End file.
